


So Easy to Tell a Lie

by Gothic_Fairy



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Cheesy, Cliche, Closets, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, I mean literally haha, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 04:28:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13651437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothic_Fairy/pseuds/Gothic_Fairy
Summary: Joaquin is staying over at Kevin's house for a nice evening and a cuddly night when suddenly something causes Sheriff to come home early from his night shift. Kevin panics because he's a terrible liar and Joaquin has to hide in a closet (and stop himself from laughing at his beautiful boyfriend and his struggles).





	So Easy to Tell a Lie

Kevin often forgot how good it felt to kiss Joaquin. The way his back bent when Joaquin’s hands wrapped around his waist and pulled him closer, the smoothness of those inky black hair that fell down and caressed his cheeks. He wasn’t his first kiss, but in a way it always felt as if he was. Because for the first time in his life, Kevin knew that it actually meant something. It wasn’t just a sloppy moment behind a truck near the Sweetwater River or a nameless hook-up with a guy that would forever stay in the closet. It was genuine and it was real. At least he hoped it was.

“We should probably slow down.” Joaquin’s voice came to his ears in the dimness of his room. Despite his words, Joaquin lowered himself even more to plant another kiss on the edge of Kevin’s jaw, his hands moving up and down his sides. His nails would softly scrape Kevin’s ribs from time to time and it always sent the sweetest shivers down his spine. 

“Don’t.” Kevin whispered, lost in the warmness of Joaquin’s arms and his lips. One of his hands was scrunching the front of Joaquin’s shirt, keeping him as close as was humanly possible. 

Kevin loved moments like this. The lazy evenings they spent under too many blankets, building their own world of long nights and slow kisses. It almost seemed unreal, like a dream. Sometimes, Kevin felt as if he was supposed to wake up any second now, but refused to do so.

“Somebody’s being eager.” Joaquin chuckled, but continued his way down Kevin’s neck, his hot breath leaving goosebumps all over Kevin’s body. 

Things were as perfect as they could be. The moonlight reflected in Joaquin’s impossibly blue eyes, his forehead pressed against Kevin’s own. 

What they didn’t expect, was the sound of engine breaking away their fantasy. 

“What was that?” Joaquin asked, coming up on his knees and glancing out of the window. And there it was again, faint but solid. “Your dad’s supposed to have the night shift today, right?” His eyes opened wider at the sight of sheriff’s car being parked outside. 

“Yeah, he is. I double-checked.” Kevin answered, standing up from the bed and going to take a look. “Damn.”

Their eyes locked in the dark as the front door opened. 

“You need to go.” Kevin exclaimed, getting his hands on all the pieces of clothing that laid around and stuffing them in Joaquin’s arms. 

“What?” Joaquin stood, dumbfounded, despite Kevin’s best efforts to push him towards the closet.

“He can’t find you here.” Kevin contradicted and swung the closet doors open for him to step inside.

“He might not even come here! Why would he?” 

“Because he always does. Trust me.” Kevin smiled at him warmly and pressed their lips together in another kiss. “I’ll let you out as soon as he leaves, okay?”

It was Joaquin’s turn to smile now. However ridiculous he might have looked standing in the closet of his boyfriend with armful of his own clothes and maybe even some Kevin’s. 

“Okay.” He answered with a half-smile at the cheesy cliche situation but stepped in between the hangers filled with coats and shirts anyway. He sighed as chilly air touched his skin and made him realize how heated the moments with Kevin actually got. There was a little piece of light coming from the room into the closet through a small opening between the doors, allowing Joaquin to watch what was happening outside. He saw Kevin picking up the few stray clothes on the floor, trying to put them on as quickly as possible while taking a look into the mirror and attempting to hide the messy hair and kiss-swollen lips. It made Joaquin proud to see this different side of Kevin, the disheveled imperfect perfection, the side that belonged purely to him and no one else. 

Suddenly, Kevin stopped his movements, listening to the approaching footsteps. He gave up the attempt to put on some sweatpants and instead wrapped himself in his sheets on the bed, opening his laptop to seem more casual. The rosy cheeks were totally not going to give him away. 

“Hey, Kevin? You home?” came from the other side of the door followed by a soft knock. Just like they suspected, Sheriff was home early that night.

“Yeah! I’m in here!” Kevin shouted, shooting a clearly nervous glance towards the closet as the door opened and his father came in. “I was just um.. taking a nap.” he added, looking the Sheriff straight in the eye like a scared lamb. He was a bad liar. 

“A nap?” sheriff’s voice sounded confused now as he furrowed his brows in suspicion, taking a closer look at the laptop lying on Kevin’s thighs. “At ten o’clock?” 

Kevin’s eyes opened wider as he realized his mistake but he tried to hide it behind a chuckle, coming up with another lie.

“Oh.. ten? I must’ve slept for a long time then!” Kevin’s awkwardness made Joaquin’s own lips turn up in a grin and he hardly kept himself from laughing. Kevin was so adorable when he lied. “What are you doing here anyway?”

“I changed one of my shifts. I haven’t been home often lately so I thought they could make it one night without me.” it looked like sheriff knew something else was going on but rather chose to ignore it and looked around the room. Joaquin’s heart quickened for a second as his eyes scanned over the closet and he thought he’d see him any second, but it was more pleasant adrenaline than real danger. Joaquin was more scared for what might happen to Kevin than himself if their relationship was revealed.

But something else caught sheriff’s attention. Something worse.

“What are those?” sheriff pointed towards the bed and crouched down to look closely at a pair of black army boots half hidden under a shirt that Kevin was wearing that day. A pair of black army boots that absolutely could not belong to Kevin. This time Joaquin could hear his own silent chuckle at the bright redness of Kevin’s face. His baby had to prepare another lie. 

“Um, I was hanging out with Archie today. Those are probably his.” Kevin said, trying to shrug it off and looking away.

“So Archie was here.. and he left his shoes?” sheriff didn’t seem impressed by this and made sure to lock his eyes on his son even more, making Joaquin’s smile widen as well. 

“Actually..” Kevin started and failed to continue for a couple of seconds, but then burst out: “I.. asked him to bring them.. because.. I.. wanted to try them on? You know, trying to spice up my closet, make it more edgy and stuff. I thought they would look good the next time we went to help Archie’s dad on the site!”

The fake smile that Kevin used in order to support his ridiculous excuse was one of the most hilarious yet beautiful sights Joaquin has ever seen. Sheriff was on the edge of asking him more questions, giving him a look that said: ‘do you really believe I’m that stupid?’ but in the end decided not to do so. Instead, he put a hand on his forehead, shook his head and began to walk out of the room.

“Just.. don’t do anything stupid, kiddo, alright?” 

“Of course! Don’t.. um worry, dad!” the cheerful tone didn’t match the dreadful expression on Kevin’s face as the doors slid close and Joaquin came out of the closet, laughing so hard his eyes started watering. 

“Archie’s? Really? And trying to make your closet more edgy? Oh, baby.” he walked towards Kevin, swinging one of his arms around his shocked boyfriend.

“I panicked, okay?” Kevin said back with an embarrassed smile, trying to defend himself and letting his still red face hide in the crook of Joaquin’s neck. 

“You’re such a terrible liar, Preppy.” Joaquin laughed again.

“Well, maybe next time I’ll let you explain it to my dad then!” Kevin answered in a muffled voice, pulling Joaquin back to his bed. Their plans for their night were kind of ruined by the presence of his dad and Joaquin would have to go soon but he still wanted a couple more minutes in his arms. “It’s not like it’s easy to lie to the sheriff himself..” 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys! I'm very sorry about how inactive I have been this past few months but I wasn't really in a mental place for good writing. I know this is not Malec but I was trying to get myself back into writing with something else before I start with the prompts again. I'm not sure if I manage to keep up (and I know my writing is quite rusty right now) so bear with me, haha! 
> 
> Feel free to leave a comment or a prompt ^^
> 
> Come say hi? - [Promt Me/Ask Me](https://gothic--fairy.tumblr.com/ask)


End file.
